


Stupid Kaede

by ChiakiNanamemes



Series: KaeMaki Week 2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kaemaki week, also atua & himiko lmao, ouma and shuuichi are in it if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiakiNanamemes/pseuds/ChiakiNanamemes
Summary: Kaede & Maki go on a movie date.KaeMaki Week 2018Day one: Casual





	Stupid Kaede

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’m late to this—

Knock knock.

Kaede knocked on the door for what seemed like the umpteenth time, when really she’d only been here a few short minutes. She was excited, okay? Her and Maki had been planning this outing for weeks, and the blonde was just rearing to go. Bouncing in place, she gave the door another knock, this time followed by a ‘Maki-Chan! Open up already!’ which earned a grumbled response from behind the door, causing Kaede to give a light giggle.

When the door finally opened, Kaede was a little shocked to see Maki dresses so casually. Maki was wearing a dark grey tank top with a sleeveless dark red hoodie, as well as a pair of demi shorts. Her hair was also tied back into a ponytail, rather than her signature twin-tails. Kaede couldn’t help but stare, jaw dropped in utter surprise. Kaede herself was wearing just a simple white collared shirt with a light pink skirt and matching hoodie. The brunette was usually so uptight about what she wore, and rarely ever went for something like this.

“Do you have a staring problem?” Maki asked, pulling Kaede out of her trance.

“Huh? N-No I do not! It’s just...I’ve never seen you in something like this! I didn’t even think you owned clothes like this...”

Maki’s cheeks went a light shade of red, “Yeah, well, it’s hot outside alright?” 

“It must be if you’re cheeks have gone all red already...” Kaede said, a slight smirk on her lips.

This just caused Maki’s blush to grow darker, before she rolled her eyes and turned to lock her door. “Stupid Kaede...” she muttered under her breath.

It wasn’t long before the two of them had exited Maki’s apartment block and were walking down the street. Kaede had taken the initiative and had intertwined her hand with Maki’s, much to the brunette girls protest. She didn’t mind holding Kaede’s hand, heck she even enjoyed it, but she always felt that she might need that hand if they got ambushed and that having Kaede holding onto it would slow down her attack on any potential attackers. Still, all the brunette could do was sigh as Kaede wasn’t going to let go of it anytime soon.

“Are you excited for the movie?” Kaede asked, swinging their arms slightly.

“Hm? Oh, yeah of course I am.” That was a lie. Maki had no interest in the movie they were going to see. She was only going because Kaede had asked her, and because it would make Kaede happy. The movie in question was some sappy rom-com, so it really wasn’t Maki’s style. But for Kaede? She could make it work. At least this would allow for Maki to choose what they do on their next date. Maybe a horror movie next time? Maki sure as Hell wouldn’t mind comforting Kaede whenever she got scared, something that happened quite often whenever the two would watch old horrors on Maki’s crappy television.

“I’m glad you’re excited, Maki-chan! I didn’t think this would be your kind of thing, if I’m honest. Aren’t you just full of surprises today?”

“Mhm...” Maki’s attention was elsewhere at the moment, so she barely even registered what Kaede said. There were a group of boys across the road, and they seemed awfully suspicious. One, all dressed in black, kept glancing in their direction while the other, shorter and wearing almost all white, was laughing right at them. She had half a mind to go over there and smack that little punk right across his face. How dare he laugh at them! 

“Um...Maki-Chan? C-Could you loosen your grip a little?” Kaede said, wincing slightly as she did so. Maki hadn’t even realised she had tightened her hand on almost instinct.

“My apologies...” She muttered, taking her eyes off the boys and looking at Kaede, who offered Maki a gentle smile that said ‘It’s okay.’

The rest of the walk was uneventful, so the pair walked in a comfortable silence till they reached the movie theatre. Maki, being the gentlemen she was, brought both the tickets and the popcorn, much to the arguments of Kaede.

“You can just pay next time, okay? Call this a proper apology for taking so long this morning, and for almost breaking your hand.”

Pouting, Kaede complied. “Fine. But I get to buy you dinner later. No arguments!” 

Maki couldn’t help but smile slightly at her girlfriends antics. She could be so cute sometimes that it would make Maki’s heart melt.

They made their way to the screen and took their seats, which just so happened to be right on the back row. They still had a good ten minute before the movie actually started, so the pair engaged in a conversation.

“So,” Maki began before putting a piece of popcorn into her mouth, “What’s this movie about again?”

“Well, it’s about this girl who is given these magical powers by this like...Kinda God thing? And she sets out on a quest to go and defeat this evil mastermind and along the way she meets some companions and she falls in love with one of them. At least, that what I gathered from the trailer.”

“Right...So it’s also a fantasy? Great.” Maki’s other least favourite genre, next to rom-coms.

“Shhh don’t complain. You’ll probably like it. People probably like, die and stuff. You like that, right?” Kaede leaned over, her mouth up against Maki’s ear, “And if you don’t then, let me know and I’ll give you something to do while you wait~” She whispered, her tone of voice making Maki’s cheeks go bright red as she wondered what Kaede was actually implying. 

Chuckling softly, Kaede rested her head on Maki’s shoulder, and put her left hand on Maki’s exposed thigh. Maki cursed under her breath, both directed at herself for wearing so little and at Kaede for being, well, Kaede. Stupid Kaede.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof


End file.
